X-Men: Dark Phoenix
' X-Men: Dark Phoenix' ist eine US-amerikanische Comic- Actionverfilmung. Synopsis Versammelt durch Professor Charles Xavier, um eine Welt zu verteidigen, die sie hasst, kämpften die X-Men viele Kämpfe, welche die ganze Galaxis betraf, bekämpften Gegner mit endloser Macht, aber nichts davon konnte sie auf den schockierendsten Kampf, dem sie sich jemals stellen mussten, vorbereiten. Eins ihrer eigenen Mitglieder, Jean Grey, errang eine unvergleichliche Macht, welche sie komplett korrumpierte! Nun müssen sie entscheiden, ob das Leben der Frau, die sie Lieben, denselben Wert hat wie das gesamte Universum. Handlung Besetzung Videos Dark Phoenix Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Dark Phoenix Offizieller Trailer 1 Deutsch HD German (2019) Dark Phoenix Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX-0 X-Men Dark Phoenix Offizieller Trailer 2 Deutsch HD German (2019) Dark Phoenix Final Trailer HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Dark Phoenix Offizieller Trailer 3 Deutsch HD German (2019) X-Men Dark Phoenix Offizieller Trailer 4 Deutsch HD German (2019) X-Men Dark Phoenix Offizielles Featurette Marvel Icons Deutsch HD German (2019) X-Men Dark Phoenix Offizielles Featurette Deutsch HD German (2019) X-Men Dark Phoenix Offizieller Spot 2 Deutsch HD German (2019) X-Men Dark Phoenix Offizieller Spot 1 Deutsch HD German (2019) Trivia * Die Seite Le Journal de Montréal berichtete am 17. November 2015, dass ein neuer X-Men-Film ab Anfang 2017, abermals unter der Leitung von Bryan Singer, in Montral gedreht werden soll. * In einem Gespräch mit dem Empire Magazin bestätigte Jennifer Lawrence, dass sie einer Vertragsverlängerung nicht abgeneigt wäre. * Bryan Singer möchte nach eigenen Angaben gerne Proteus als Schurken für seinen nächsten potentiellen X-Men-Film. Bei Proteus handelt es sich um den Sohn von Moira MacTaggert. * Am 17. April 2016 berichtete Heroic Hollywood, dass Bryan Singer und Simon Kinberg Interesse geäußert hätten, die Dark Phoenix Saga erneut zu verfilmen. * In einem Interview mit Entertainment Weekly vom 28. April 2016 gab Cyclops Darsteller Tye Sheridan bekannt, dass er für zwei weitere Filme unterschrieben habe. * In einem Interview mit ComingSoon.com verriet Simon Kinberg am 9. Mai 2016, dass der nächste Film in den 90ern angesiedelt sein wird. * In einem Interview mit Fandango vom 13. Mai 2016 verriet Bryan Singer, dass es möglich wäre, dass der nächste X-Men Film im Weltall spielt. Weiter ergänzte Singer, dass er und Simon Kinberg bereits vor langer Zeit über diese Idee gesprochen hätten und er es spaßig fände mit diesem sehr originellen Setting zu spielen. * In einem Interview mit The Hashtag Show ''vom 7. Juli 2016 verriet Simon Kinberg, dass er mit dem Drehbuch für den nächsten X-Men-Hauptfilm bald beginnen werde. *Am 9. November 2016 fand der ''The Hollywood Reporter heraus, dass Fox daran arbeite sein X-Men Universum weiter auszubauen. So soll Simon Kinberg das Universum weiterhin als Produzent begleiten. Weiterhin werden die Schauspieler James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender und Jennifer Lawrence mit eingeplant und Kinberg arbeite bereits an einem Skript für einen X-Men: Apocalypse-Nachfolger und Deadpool 3, welcher auf einen X-Force Film hinarbeiten soll. Die Produktion von Gambit wird in naher Zukunft ebenfalls wieder aufgenommen. Die Dreharbeiten zu New Mutants sollen weiterhin im Frühjahr 2017 starten. *Am 12. Januar 2017 gab Production Weekly in ihrer Januar-Ausgabe an, dass der Film ab Mai 2017 in Montreal gedreht werden könnte. Zudem soll er angeblich unter dem Titel X-Men: Supernova ''ins Kino kommen. *Am 6. Februar 2017 gab die Seite ''My Entertainment Weekly eine Erste Inhaltsangabe (Gathered together by Professor Charles Xavier to protect a world that fears and hates them, the X-Men had fought many battles, been on adventures that spanned galaxies, grappled enemies of limitless might, but none of this could prepare them for the most shocking struggle they would ever face. One of their own members, Jean Grey, has gained power beyond all comprehension, and that power has corrupted her absolutely! Now they must decide if the life of the woman they cherish is worth the existence of the entire universe! ''Zu Deutsch: ''Versammelt durch Professor Charles Xavier, um eine Welt zu verteidigen, die sie hasst, kämpften die X-Men viele Kämpfe, welche die ganze Galaxis betraf, bekämpften Gegner mit endloser Macht, aber nichts davon konnte sie auf den schockierendsten Kampf, dem sie sich jemals stellen mussten, vorbereiten. Eins ihrer eigenen Mitglieder, Jean Grey, errang eine unvergleichliche Macht, welche sie komplett korrumpierte! Nun müssen sie entscheiden, ob das Leben der Frau, die sie Lieben, denselben Wert hat wie das gesamte Universum.) zum Film bekannt, sowie ein neuer Arbeitstitel: Teen Spirit. *Am 13. Februar 2017 bestätigte Sophie Turner in einem Interview mit Hey U Guys, dass der nächste X-Men-Film bald gedreht werde. *Am 21. Febraur 2017 gab Collider bekannt, dass Simon Kinberg wohl in Gesprächen stecke, um auch den Regisposten des Films zu übernehmen. Damit gäbe er auch sein Regiedebüt. *Am 25. Februar 2017 gab Nicholas Hoult in einem Gespräch mit Hey You Guys an, dass er gerne bei einem weiteren X-Men-Film mitspielen würde. *Am 22. April 2017 gab 20th Century Fox die Kinostarts für New Mutants (13. April 2018), Deadpool 2 (1. Juni 2018) und X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2. November 2018) bekannt. *Am 14. Juni 2017 bestätigte Deadline.com, dass Simon Kinberg tatsächlich den Regieposten übernehmen wird. Zudem wurde bekannt, dass James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Jennifer Lawrence und Nocholas Hoult in ihre Hauptrollen zurückkehren werden. Weiterhin wurde auch die Rückkehr von Sophie Turner, Tye Sheridan, Alexandra Shipp und Kodi Smit-McPhee bestätigt. Am selben Tag wurde via dem The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Jessica Chastain in Verhandlungen um die Lilandra Schurkenrolle stecke. Am 2. August 2017 bestätigte Chastain ihr Engagement auf Instagram. *Am 23. Juni 2017 gab Entertainemnt Weekly bekannt, dass Dazzler im Film auftauchen wird. *Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 28. Juni 2017 in Montreal unter dem Arbeitstitel Teen Spirit. Die Dreharbeiten endeten am 14. Oktober in Montreal. *Am 30. Juni 2017 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Even Peters seine Rolle als Quicksilver wieder aufnehmen wird. Zudem wurde bekannt, dass Lamar Johnson eine noch unbekannte Rolle übernehmen wird. *Am 4. August 2017 gab Fox den deutschen Kinostart für den 1. November 2018 bekannt. *Am 8. August 2017 gab die The Hastag Show bekannt, dass Kota Eberhardt eine Rolle unter dem Decknamen Lune übernehmen soll. Um welche Rolle es sich genau handelt, ist unbekannt. Als weiteres Castmitglied wurde Scott Shepherd bestätigt, er soll die Rolle von Dr. John Grey, Jeans Vater, übernehmen. Weiterhin munkelt man, dass Evan Jonigkeit und Gregg Lowe ihre Rollen Toad und Ink aus X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit wieder aufnehmen sollen. *Am 8. September 2017 gab Chestain bekannt, dass sie nicht Lilandra spielen werde. *Am 18. Septemebr 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Daniel Cudmore, der zuvor schon Colossus in den Filmen X-Men 2 , X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand und X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit '' spielte, eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. *In einem Interview mit ''Collider vom 26. September 2017, gab Olivia Munn bekannt, dass Psylocke erneut einen Auftritt haben soll. *Am 7. Dezember 2017 gab Entertainment Weekly bekannt, dass Chestain Veranke, die Königin der Skrulls verkörpern wird. *Am 25. Januar 2018 wurde bekannt, dass Hans Zimmer den Soundtrack zum Film schreiben wird. *Am 26. März 2018 gab Fox bekannt, dass die Kinostarts für X-Men: Dark Pheonix und New Mutants auf den 14. Februar 2019 und 19. August 2019 verschoben wurden. *Am 28. September 2018 gab'' Deadline.com'' bekannt, dass der Film vom 14. Februar 2019 auf den 7. Juni 2019 verschoben wurde. Bilder Poster X-Men Dark Phoenix Teaserposter.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Dark Phoenix Teaserposter 2.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix Teaserposter 2.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix deutsches Teaserposter 2.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix Kinoposter.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Setbilder X-Men Dark Phoenix Seitbild 1.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix Seitbild 2.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix Seitbild 3.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix Seitbild 4.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix Seitbild 5.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix Seitbild 6.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix Seitbild 7.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix Seitbild 8.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix Seitbild 9.jpg Promo X-Men - Dark Phoenix Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg X-Men - Dark Phoenix Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.jpg X-Men - Dark Phoenix Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg X-Men - Dark Phoenix Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.jpg X-Men - Dark Phoenix Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg X-Men - Dark Phoenix Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.jpg X-Men - Dark Phoenix Entertainment Weekly Bild 6.jpg X-Men - Dark Phoenix Entertainment Weekly Bild 7.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix Promobild 1.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix Promobild 2.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix Promobild 3.jpg Konzeptzeichnungen X-Men - Dark Pheonix - Konzeptzeichnung 1.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix - Konzeptzeichnung 2.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix - Konzeptzeichnung 3.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix - Konzeptzeichnung 4.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix - Konzeptzeichnung 5.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix - Konzeptzeichnung 6.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix - Konzeptzeichnung 7.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix - Konzeptzeichnung 8.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix - Konzeptzeichnung 9.jpg X-Men - Dark Pheonix - Konzeptzeichnung 10.jpg en:X-Men: Dark Phoenix ru:Люди Икс: Тёмный Феникс (фильм) Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:X-Men-Filmreihe